


Marry Me

by TheHuntress25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntress25/pseuds/TheHuntress25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has fallen to pieces after the War and Pansy Parkinson is the last glimmer of joy in a very bleak mind. The thought of loving anyone has seemed impossible and yet he can't help but hope that Pansy could look past his faults and someday marry the new man he has become.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

“I'm dying.” Draco Malfoy declared miserably before coughing into his fist and allowing the throbbing in his skull to dull his senses. He was drenched in sweat and hadn't dared ponder his appearance in the past few days, knowing that he had to look a fright, “I'm really dying.” His throat felt raw and ached worse than a proper flogging. The sheets were twisted around him like a snake, making it impossible to disentangle himself without falling out of bed and he angled his head towards the frosted window, desperate to see that the snow was still falling—

 

“Enough with the theatrics, Draco.” Pansy Parkinson's voice was filled with exasperation as she floated into the room, carefully shutting his bedroom door behind her. Draco felt a burst of irritation and desire at the sight of her and made a great show out of grasping his chest, “I have _never_ seen anyone make a fuss like this over a cold.” The woman remarked dryly, her brown eyes holding what he suspected was mockery. “Stop behaving like a child.”

 

Draco frowned and watched as the woman wandered over to the window, ignoring the harsh groan that came from him. He had been stuck in bed for the past two days with nothing more than his memories to keep him company and if Pansy hadn't been so determined to torture him, he would have succumbed to death. “You have me locked in here like some kind of disease, how else am I supposed to act? I haven't been too demanding, I've practically been a saint considering that I haven't been fed a _decent_ meal.” He complained, struggling to sit up.

 

“The stew I made last night was more than decent, considering that you had several helpings of it.” The woman reminded with a brief glance in his direction. Pansy was a wonderful cook but Draco had never quite worked up the grace to compliment her, “I'm beginning to believe that the only joy you're able to have is through annoying me.” She chastised fondly while reaching out to trace the thin lines of frost along the glass. “I have no idea why I look forward to seeing you every day.” A smile was on her face and his chest tightened with pleasure.

 

Draco had never felt such a yearning for a woman before and he thought that it was ironic when he had wasted so much of his youth pretending to understand himself. He had always been so confident in the past but he was a different person now and didn't feel worthy to call himself a human being but she had brought out a sweetness in him that he could barely stand. This new feeling was a mystery and even if it wasn't love, he was too selfish to give Pansy's warmth up now, “Why are you even here? I was busy dying.”

 

“I thought that you might need a bit of company.” Pansy answered softly and the simplicity of the reply made him feel comforted and loved. “It's better than moaning around up here all alone, Draco.” There was something precious in her tone that suggested that she had been lonely and they seemed to feed on one another just then, like two desperate souls that had nowhere else to go.

 

Draco swallowed roughly before managing to sit up straighter, pushing the long strands of his pale hair away from his face. The past few months had been difficult for both of them but he had to admit that it had brought them closer, he would never have tolerated anyone else barging into his room like this and seeing him in such a miserable state. “If you're trying to woo me with your charm, Pansy you're doing a crummy job of it.”

 

“I wouldn't waste my charm on someone like _you_ , Draco. There's no way our sparring games would be half as fun if I were nice,” Pansy teased and that made him chuckle. The raspy sound seemed to please her and she smiled bashfully, “I've been working so much that even arguing with _you_ is becoming the highlight of my day.”

 

“When was the last time you had a decent night's sleep?” Draco asked, concerned.

 

“I can hardly remember.” Pansy answered wearily.

 

Draco felt a twinge of guilt that he was taking her away from home so often and knew that working for so many long hours at Twilfit and Tattings couldn't be easy. Pansy's family had been horrified by their only daughter's decision but she was determined to succeed and he didn't think that they had bothered to contact her in months. He was envious of her strength, “Pans, I think you need to take better care of yourself.” That surprised her, “you shouldn't be spending so much of your time here, you do have a life of your own.”

 

Pansy's brown eyes were round with wonder and Draco's heart threatened to leap from his throat, every _thump_ of it roaring in his ears like a stormy sea. “I promised that I would help you and it hardly matters what I want.” There wasn't an ounce of selfishness that he could detect and Draco stared at her in awed bewilderment, unable to believe that she was real. “I know that things haven't been perfect between us but I only want to see you happy again and I've realized that...” her words trailed away abruptly and he saw her eyes glistening.

 

“..I'm grateful for what you're doing for me and I'll never forget it.” Draco watched her slender fingers drift along her throat. He wanted to hold her against him until those tears faded but fear clawed its way down his back like a menacing beast, “I never imagined that anyone would do so much for me and stay by my side for so long.” The friends that he had known had all faded away into nothing but he wouldn't be able to function without Pansy, not after she had given him so much. “Pansy, I think you do enough, you need to do more for yourself.”

 

The room fell silent once more and Draco wondered what could be lurking in the midst of her mind but he allowed her to compose herself. Pansy hovered near the window for a long time and he watched her fingertips tracing along the glass, unable to look at him. “I would never be able to turn my back on you after everything that we've been through together but when I look back on how we were, I'm happy that things have changed.”

 

“The changes haven't always been good.” Draco pointed out shrewdly.

 

Pansy nodded in agreement. “That's true but I can smile about it sometimes,”

 

Draco eyed her warily. “You're so _maudlin_ , Pansy.”

 

“You've rubbed off on me,” Pansy replied, unfazed.

 

Pansy had listened to him grouch and whine without losing her patience, which was something that he couldn't help but admire about her. Draco knew that he would probably be in a worst state if she hadn't decided to visit him these past few months, forcing him to see that he couldn't spend the rest of his life drowning in his own depression. The paralyzing grief had overcome him so completely that Draco had accepted that he would never see the light again and every attempt to claw his way out of it had left his heart feeling hollow.

 

Draco was unsure if he would ever become truly well again and he pushed the rising doubt from the pit of his mind. There would be plenty of time to worry about the future but Pansy's appearance had made his blood begin to pound with hope, which was something far more dangerous. The temptation to sink into her and let his life mean something again but he was too afraid, “I think it's _impossible_ for you to grow tired of me, Pansy.” He bragged with a swift smile. “I'm starting to believe that you enjoy seeing me sick and helpless.”

 

“I noticed that you don't seem inclined to get out of bed and you won't admit it to anyone that you just like having me running up and down these stairs, catering to your every whim.” Pansy remarked in a tone that made him grin. Her assessment was correct and they both knew it but Draco found himself scowling at her anyway, “I've spoiled you but it's time that you got out of bed and start behaving like an adult.” She placed her hands on her hips, causing his eyes to wander over her voluptuous figure with interest.

 

Pansy wasn't exactly beautiful and she had hardly captured his attention during their school days, even when they had dated but there was something about her now that _called_ to him. Draco had been aware of it for a long time, perhaps since the very moment she had wandered back into the Manor and nearly gave up on him. He hadn't been expecting the visit and he had been too drunk to properly take her in at first, though the noxious fog had cleared long enough for him to marvel at this confident, strong young woman that was so different from the girl he had known.

 

A craving had begun that day and he had fought to keep it under control but there was something lovely about Pansy that he couldn't really put into words. It was almost as if she glowed with some inner light that had abandoned him years ago, “I'm too weak to even stand up at the moment and if you were really concerned about me, you would lose that tone.” Draco eventually grumbled. Pansy merely quirked her brow, “I haven't been _demanding_ with wanting company and respect.”

 

“Stop lying to yourself,” Pansy retorted.

 

Draco was a miserable, intolerable beast and despised her directness. He coughed into his fist and was pleased to see her rush over to his side in a fit of concern, “Why are you so cruel, Pans? I'm an invalid, you should be kind to me.”

 

“You're hardly an invalid,” Pansy retorted dryly.

 

“I'm ill—”

 

Pansy heaved a sigh. “I told you not to go outside without a coat,”

 

Draco grumbled moodily as the woman fussed over him for a few minutes, stroking his pale hair away from his forehead. His head was pounding like a drum and the back of his throat was burning so badly that he felt like he'd swallowed dragon fire, “I never got sick and I needed the fresh air.” He said with a grumpiness that almost made her smile. “I'll admit that it was rather impulsive of me to wander outside in the cold without a coat.”

 

“Yes, it was rather _stupid_.” Pansy agreed flatly.

 

Draco shot her a hostile stare. “I wanted to see the snow,”

 

Pansy's brown eyes were kind and she carefully made herself comfortable near his side, smoothing out the wrinkles in her simple blue robes. Draco stiffened and felt a moment of self-consciousness that had been unfamiliar to him these past few months, he hadn't properly shaved in ages and the tiny remnants of his vanity compelled him not to seek a mirror. “I understand that you love snow, Draco but you need to think of your health.” She chastised while running her hand along his jaw soothingly. “The weather was terrible when you wandered out there and you _still_ won't tell me what possessed you to do it in the first place.”

 

Draco pushed her hand away. “It was nothing,”

 

“You were in a panic that night—” Pansy insisted.

 

Draco's voice held a warning. “ _Enough_ , Pansy.”

 

A tense silence fell and Draco wondered why it felt like they were the only two people in the world, his heartbeat focused solely on her. His bedroom was massive and filled with dark, antique furniture that in a way, held more significance than he did. The colors were muted and the hues of grey, black and green were enough to make him ill. It sometimes felt like he were being dragged into a whirlpool of lies and truths that he was still too much of a coward to face, “I understand if you're unwilling to talk about this but did it have something to do with your father coming home?” Pansy murmured when the silence had gone on for too long.

 

Draco felt an unholy chill go down his spine and he wanted to scream at her then, he wanted to toss her bodily from the room but he remained motionless. Lucius Malfoy had spent several months suffering in St. Mungo's from spell damage and although it was made clear by his Head Healer that he would never be quite the same, he was well enough to finally come home.

 

“ _My prayers have been answered.”_ Draco remembered his mother saying through her tears, clutching the letter to her chest. Narcissa Malfoy was the most wonderful woman in his small world and he had grieved to see his mother in so much pain, especially when the War had ended and his father had been sent away. There had been nothing he could do to ease her suffering but the knowledge that Lucius's mind was somewhat stable had sparked a life in her that Draco had feared would never return but the news had hardly delighted him.

 

There was no one else on this earth that Draco despised more than his father and although he had many disparaging remarks to make about himself, Lucius Malfoy held a special place in the swirling mass of ugliness he called his mind. He blamed his father for ruining their family and loathed that the man felt no shame for his actions, Lucius was the sort of proud fool that would spit in the Devil's eye if his pride were brought into question.

 

Draco had never thought that he would see the day when his father was reduced to bits of nothing but it had been a slow descent into madness. The War had brought out the truth in everyone and there wasn't a piece of him that wasn't tarnished or damaged by his own sins. It somehow hurt more to see the ugly reality in someone he had loved so deeply but his father had proven that he was incapable of protecting his family and he had never forgiven him.

 

What kind of father had he become and what kind of son did he deserve?

 

“Draco?” Pansy asked gently.

 

The sound of her voice was enough to snap Draco out of his thoughts and he found himself blinking in a state of confusion. Pansy reached out to take his hand and the warmth of her skin brought him out of darker memories, “I haven't let myself really accept that Father will be home and I'm afraid to see what he's become.” Draco whispered with unrelenting honesty. “I've been dreading this moment for so long that when Mother told me, I couldn't handle it.” He had been so unsettled that he had wandered into the snow in a stricken daze.

 

“Why didn't you tell me? Draco—”

 

“It's all right now, I just needed to see the snow.” Draco whispered.

 

Pansy's voice was compassionate. “Why?”

 

Draco's voice was gruff. “It reminds me of better days,”

 

“I know that it won't be easy having your father back after everything that's happened but you're not the same person that you used to be and maybe the two of you will find happiness again. You have nothing to fear from time, let the past go and heal.” Pansy comforted with such earnestness that it almost hurt to hear. Her eyes were softer than he had ever seen them, “I've talked to your mother and know that this is going to mean a lot to her but I also can see how hard this will be for you.”

 

Draco's head began to spin. “I'm not ready, I'm just not ready.”

 

Pansy's tone was firm. “I've seen how hard you've tried to get well and I'll _always_ be here.”

 

Draco felt his heart nearly collapse with the words and felt tears brimming in his eyes, his hand shaking in a way that made him wonder if he were near death. Pansy squeezed his hand and stunned him as she leaned forward to kiss his brow, “I-I don't think that I'm strong enough to do this alone and I can't thank you enough.” He inhaled the sweet scent of her skin before she pulled away, his lungs filled to bursting with her, “you're an angel, Pansy.”

 

“I'm far from that,” Pansy laughed shakily.

 

“Then what are you?” Draco pried weakly.

 

Pansy's voice was tender. “I'm your friend.”

 

“Why would you consider yourself my friend?” Draco asked suspiciously.

 

Pansy hesitated and murmured. “Because I care for you.”

 

The words made the breath rush out of Draco's lung like a forceful blow and for several seconds he was finally _alive_. “I don't deserve anything that you've done for me.” He said thickly and his vision began to blur, alarming him to the realization that he was human after all. “I don't...I don't deserve your kindness or devotion.” The tears escaped before he could stop them and for a long time, he cried and blessed her until his voice was hoarse.

 

Pansy allowed him to weep and although she said nothing, Draco was grateful that she didn't pull away or recoil at his weakness. The grief that he carried with him would never completely fade but here she was, guiding him through it like a merciful angel and by the time his eyes were dry, there was no one else in the world that mattered. “There's no need to pout at me like that.” Pansy crooned as she wiped his grimy face with a faded green handkerchief a few minutes later, “you did the same for me not too long ago.”

 

“It was the gentlemanly thing to do—stop that, damn you!” Draco snarled, blushing.

 

“You've got snot dribbling down your nose.” Pansy informed patiently.

 

Draco balked, humiliated. “I can take care of that myself—”

 

“Blow.” Pansy commanded.

 

Draco blew and felt his dignity vanish. “You're a monster,”

 

Pansy chuckled before removing the last trace of his tears and stashing the hideous thing in the folds of her robes. Draco grimaced noticeably but she ignored him, “I don't think I've ever seen you break down like that before, I wish you would do it more often.” Her brown eyes were affectionate and it smoothed over the awkwardness he still felt. “The War has done its damage to everyone but you're not the same person you were when I first came here and you're stronger than you realize.”

 

“Do you think that I'll be able to face my father?” Draco asked, terrified to hope.

 

“I _know_ you can.” Pansy replied.

 

The two of them were quiet for several minutes and Draco found himself glancing towards his window and praying that the snow was still there. Pansy abhorred winter but he recalled that he had promised to teach her ice skating down by the lake and he would have given up anything just to hold her for a little while. There was no hope that this feeling could mean anything and he was suddenly horrified that his desire was spiraling out of control, “How long do you intend on being here?” Draco asked suddenly. “I think you've been here long enough.”

 

“I'll stay here for as long as I please.” Pansy retorted crisply.

 

Draco quirked a brow. “Is that so?”

 

Pansy sighed wearily. “What's got your wand in a knot? _Merlin_ —”

 

“Have you seen Benjamin today?” Draco interjected peevishly.

 

Benjamin Malfoy was his seventh month old son and although Draco had adopted the child in secret in order to spare him from an unfeeling mother, his love was so strong that he almost forgot that he wasn't his own blood. The jolly baby had saved him from an early grave and had been the only reason for him to stay alive but that was beginning to change, he was discovering that any moment he could grasp with Pansy meant the world.

 

“I put Benjamin down for his nap hours ago, Your Grace.” Pansy said, reeking of sarcasm.

 

Draco forced himself not to smile. “What a loyal little servant you are,”

 

“The loyalty was always here,” Pansy said, ignoring his quip.

 

Draco felt an unwelcome rush of pleasure and gratitude at the explanation, the attention that she gave to him was far too pure after all the damage he had caused in his short life. The War had taken away parts of his life that he would never reclaim and the darkness tried to soak into his soul whenever Pansy was away from him. The temptation to sink into his unwavering grief was tempting but she wouldn't allow it, “How is Benjamin?”

 

An affectionate smile brightened Pansy's face and he thought that she was glowing with emotion as she held his stare. “I think that he's going to be a very stubborn young man but he's been just fine, you need to get rid of this nasty cold and see him.” She said with mock anger and his chest ached. No one played with him like this and he was unsurprised when a sense of awareness went through them, seeing things in one another that they had no name for. The woman turned away from him abruptly, her cheeks pink and he longed to know what she was thinking, “your mother and I were thinking of taking him out for a stroll sometime this week.”

 

“It's far too cold for that,” Draco protested.

 

“He'll be _fine_ , Draco.” Pansy assured, patting his knee.

 

Draco's voice was stern. “Make sure that he's properly covered and that you don't stay out too long—”

 

Pansy's eyes were dancing. “Yes, sir.”

 

“What's so funny?” Draco asked annoyingly.

 

Pansy reached out to pat his knee. “Nothing, you just sound like a father.”

 

There was something about the words that caused a sweet ache to form in Draco's chest and he grinned faintly. “Benjamin means everything to me.” Draco finally whispered, unable to push the feeling aside and he was startled to see the wistfulness that passed over Pansy's features. The light from his window created a blazing halo around her, “I appreciate every day that I have with him.”

 

“I feel the same, it's hard not to fall in love with him.” Pansy murmured.

 

“Would you like children someday, Pansy?” Draco asked carefully.

 

Pansy appeared surprised by the question and he watched her cheeks redden, though it was clear that it was a dream of hers that she rarely spoke of. “Of course.” She answered after composing herself with a nervous flutter of a laugh, “I've always wanted a large family because my own has always been so tiny and my parents never wanted more children.” Her brown eyes shimmered with memories that were too endearing for him to witness, “I always wanted to have at least three children, two boys and a girl that I could teach all the important things to.”

 

“The important things?” Draco questioned.

 

“Follow your heart and love the people that love you in return.” Pansy informed softly.

 

Draco hesitated briefly. “Are you seeing someone?”

 

“No, there's no one at the moment.” Pansy replied with surprising swiftness.

 

“Why?” Draco asked, stunned.

 

Pansy gnawed on her lower lip. “I...I haven't met anyone.”

 

Draco suspected that there was more that she was unwilling to say and watched her fingertips spread along his knee like anxious starfish. His lips turned up in a smile, “That's a shame. You're a beautiful woman and there should be men lining up to marry you.” Pansy's blush deepened and she shot him a wary glance, “it's too bad that you're stuck here with me but if you're trying to make me well, you're going to have to go a bit higher up if you want the right results—”

 

Pansy stiffened immediately and snatched her hand back. “Git!”

 

“I'm merely offering advice—”

 

“Choke on your advice, you _prat_!” Pansy snapped.

 

Draco roared with laughter and was suddenly overcome with a fierce urge to tumble her onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, kiss her senseless. Pansy frowned disapprovingly and reached out to steady him as he sat up with a chuckle, the thin green sheets falling away from his bare torso and earning a heated blush from her, “I was merely making a joke, I'd pass out if I attempted to ravish you today.” He teased with a laugh, amused by her pink cheeks. Pansy rolled her eyes heavenward, “unless you're willing to do all the work.”

 

“There wouldn't be much left of you after I were through.” Pansy stunned him by saying primly and he was struck speechless. A haughty lift of one round shoulder followed the announcement, “I _thought_ that would shock you.” She said with a mischievous smile that was so precious that it was hard to think for several seconds. “I'm not exactly a shy little girl.”

 

“That's certainly true.” Draco remarked, amused.

 

Pansy sent him a sly grin. “I never really was when we were alone.”

 

“We almost got caught more than once thanks to your boldness.” Draco teased and she blushed.

 

“Those games you used to have were pretty scandalous, I tried to play my part.” Pansy defended hotly.

 

Draco shifted uncomfortably as he recalled a particular game that had included Astoria Greengrass and the peculiar boy named Blaise Zabini. The night had quickly spiraled out of control but he would never forget the madness that had overcame him whenever he was around that girl, it sickened him to his core to recall what he had put her through. That had been a long time ago, however and one of the last times he and all of his friends had truly been together in their awful little world, “Do you think about anyone from back then?” he asked cautiously.

 

“Sometimes.” Pansy answered quietly.

 

Draco studied her closely. “Do you miss them?”

 

Pansy shook her head slightly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before replying. “Every now and then I'll just miss the idea of _being_ somewhere.” Draco didn't quite understand what she meant but she went on wistfully. “It's terribly lonely to wake up in the middle of the night without one happy thought to make you feel better, that's the only time when I think about them.” Her brown eyes sought his grey ones, “visiting you makes me feel much better about my decision to make it on my own and because of that, I have pretty thick skin.”

 

“And a smart mouth.” Draco shot back.

 

Pansy tapped her lips impishly. “You don't seem to mind.”

 

“I don't mind at all.” Draco said softly.

 

Pansy's eyes widened and she mumbled. “I..I think I should be going.”

 

Draco was unsure what possessed him in that moment but he shifted forward until his mouth brushed in a light pass across her own. Pansy gasped something that was lost in the pounding rush of his blood but when he tried to deepen the kiss, she jerked away with such force that Draco wondered if he had almost imagined the entire thing. “W-what do you think you're doing?” Pansy cried, alarmed. An expression of incredulous wonder was on her face, “what do you you think you're _doing_ , Draco?”

 

“I'd like to kiss you.” Draco replied honestly and he could hear Pansy's heart hammering, matching the erratic beat of his own. He didn't know what had compelled him to do such a thing but he had kissed her nearly two months ago, he had held her in his arms and everything had made sense. Why couldn't he have her? Why shouldn't he have just the slightest bit of happiness for himself? He was selfish for thinking this way but the moment had scared Pansy and they had fallen back into their usual bickering, as if nothing had ever happened.

 

“Th..this is hardly the time for that.” Pansy muttered, trembling.

 

Draco covered her hand in his. “When are we going to talk about it?”

 

Pansy avoided his eyes. “About what?”

 

“You know exactly what I mean.” Draco ground out.

 

Draco understood that he was the last person a woman like Pansy should even consider being with but the thought of her with anyone else made him livid. Why couldn't he have her? Why shouldn't he have just the slightest bit of happiness for himself? He was selfish for thinking this way but the moment had apparently scared Pansy so much that they had fallen back into their usual bickering, as if nothing had ever happened.

 

“I want to talk about the kiss.” Draco whispered softly.

 

Pansy struggled to find her voice. “I don't think we should.”

 

“Was kissing me that bad?” Draco asked abruptly.

 

Pansy was quiet for a moment and he watched as she toyed with his fingertips, smoothing over the thin pink scars that he had received from a jagged whiskey bottle. Draco had thrown it across the room and in a fit of drunken foolishness, attempted to clean up the awful mess by hand instead of using his wand, which had created a bloody disaster. His mother had wanted to heal the wound but he hadn't wanted to be rid of the reminder that whiskey was no cure for grief.

 

“I don't want to talk about it.” Pansy murmured, pained.

 

Draco's heart tightened. “Do you think I'm not good enough for you?”

 

“No, not at all.” Pansy replied calmly and he saw so much longing in her expression that it was hurtful to see in such a beautiful woman. Draco had assumed that she could never find it in her heart to think of him as anything more than this skulking, hideous beast. “I would be a fool to say that.” There was something in the admission that made the moment worse, “I would never think that. You should know that you've always, _always_ held my heart.”

 

“Always?” Draco asked, stricken.

 

Pansy placed a hand over her heart. “I've _always_ loved you, ”

 

The air seemed to rush out of Draco's lungs and he stared at this miraculous woman for what felt like a century, his heart opening up to something that would be the death of him. _I could love you_ , he thought in that moment. _God, I could love you._ “I'm not the sort of man that someone like you deserves and I'll never be good enough for you, I'll never be the person that I used to be.” Draco responded and he saw her face crumble, “that's the hard truth but I would never stop trying. I would never stop trying for you, I can sink into nothing but you'll _always_ be everything.”

 

“Draco—”

 

“I've realized these past few months that I need you in more ways than I could possibly name and there isn't a reason to deny it any longer. I've put you through Hell and yet you always come back, you love my son like he was your own and I would have to be blind not to understand what you're sacrificing to stay by my side.” The truth of it all was too outstanding to deny and Draco knew that he was selfish, he knew that he was a coward but none of that mattered.

 

“W...what are you saying?” Pansy asked.

 

Draco wasn't certain where the words were coming from but he said them with all the sincerity that he could muster. “I'm saying that if you gave me a chance, I would try to be the sort of man that you need and could be proud of.” He broke off quickly, wondering if he were simply being selfish. The thought of going through this grief alone was heartbreaking and he never wanted to give up the one person that made him feel whole, “I want you to marry me. ” He reached out to her and was relieved when Pansy came into his arms, fingers tangling in his hair as her answer echoed in the room. There were no real words to describe the emotion that followed, only that Draco never wanted to let her go and was alive again for the very first time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
